BBRae Summer Fest
by tinkyrae
Summary: *Fixed UNDERCOVER FEELINGS* Done for this years bbrae week 2k16 I only had time to do five out of the seven, but please enjoy these oneshots. :) I don't own Teen Titans. BBRae week June 2016 *One rated M for smut. The rest are Rated Teen
1. Nighttime

I've always been a night owl. All my life even as a young child I remember my mom always telling me, " _Garfield you need to get some sleep. It's not good for a little boy to stay up so late."_ But it never really mattered because no matter what I was told, I always preferred the night. As I grew older learned new things I began to wonder if I had insomnia. Rita eventually told me that's what I had and for once I didn't feel so odd about my late nights. She give me warm lemon water to help soothe me, and for a while that actually helped. It wasn't until I was a Titan that I realized I didn't have really have insomnia, I just preferred the night.

Some people love mornings. I'm always slightly wary of people like that. Robin is like that. You can always tell a morning person when you see one. They are the type of people who seem to jump out of bed and do everything as annoyingly cheerful as possible. It's probably the most vexing thing in the entire world. While the rest of the world is trying to wake up from the lingering sleep that is in their bodies, early birds, were up at the crack of dawn feeling "perfectly wonderful," and eager to start a new day.

I use to think there was two early birds, in Titan's tower. It was only slightly ironic that both their names were bird names, but every morning Robin and Raven more awake than ever carrying on normal conversations while the rest of us could only grunt in our breakfast. It wasn't until Raven and I actually became a think that person could actually be night owl and early bird. It was our third date and I had offer to clean up the dishes since I knew it was her night. "It's no trouble, I had planned to do them anyways." was her monotone response back to me. I was not having any of it and gently picked her up out of my way, (one of my favorite things to do since I finally had my growth spurt) and began filling up the sink with warm water.

"Gar, please I don't want you to feel obligated."

"I don't." I answered back pumping some green apple dawn dish soap into the sink.

"You hate dishes, it's as you quoted, 'worst that pulling out all your eyelashes.' I chuckled softly remembering out I use to throw fits years back.

"I honestly want to do them, please let me do them." I rolled up my sleeves ignoring her efforts of trying to get around me. "You treated me to dinner now I'm saying thank you, so you go take that cute butt of yours to bed." She cocked her head to the left, and for an instant I caught her confusion.

"It's still early." She stated the obvious to me. It was only 9 and as I saw it finally my time to unwind from Robin's thumb.

"I know but I know you like to get an early rise so you can go relax." I smiled my classic fanged smile can continued with my mission of cleaning the dishes. She blinked a few times looking at my wet hands and the pile of dirty dishes.

"I'll dry." She announced picking up a dish cloth.

"You're very stubborn you know that?" I stated softly handing over the first of many clean plates. She remained quiet until I once again killed the silence, "What do you in the morning?" I watched as she pursed her lips as if she was pondering the question.

"You mean while everyone is still asleep?" She asked I nodded, shifting my gaze to her. "I usually do a normal routine, shower, eat breakfast, meditate."

"I don't know how anyone can like waking up early."

"I don't." She said. I raised a brow and almost let the dish slip out of my hands.

"What?"

"I don't like waking up early." she answered once more.

"But, you do wake up early, you're happiest in the morning." I point out. With Raven's moods, while she did her best to keep them subtle, it was a know fact that she was in better spirits in the morning. I watched as her lip defied her and turned up into a smirk that sent my heart skyrocketing.

"Gar, you know that being part demon makes me more apt to the night right?" I know my face looked so ridiculous right then as a gaped at the wonder in front of me.

"You..." I scratched the left side of my head just above my ear. "but you always go to bed so early.. and you wake up at an ungodly hour." I cry in defense. She shrugged her right shoulder and carried on with drying.

"I don't expect you to know what I do in my free time, so I'm not surprised that you stunned by this." She answered. I was very quiet for a long time until I felt the air actually choking me.

"You know what this means right?" I told her smirking and leaning to her. She raised a brow and said, "What?"

"We can spend more time together now." I leaned in and let my lips ghost over hers before going back to the soapy water.


	2. Family

Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd have a family. Family was something that at a young age she learned she would never have. Although most start out with some sort of family. Raven, however did not. Her father was evil incarnated and resided in a place she had nightmares about. Her mother, while many told her wanted to be in her life, was never allowed to love a demon child. She was different. That was never really a bother to her. From early on she had much bigger issues that a little one should never be forced to deal with. Controlling her emotions, her schooling, and learning of her destiny she was anything but a normal child.

Family wasn't exactly anything she knew she was missing either. It wasn't until she was a Titan. Starfire the very kind and loving woman that she is, was always making a point to say that Raven was like the sister she never had. At first such a thought seemed ludicrous but that never damped the alien princesses spirit. She pin pointed the exact moment she considered her friends more than just that.

The battle with Trigon really opened up the Empaths eyes. For the first time she admitted that she considered them family and she knew no matter what happened they would always have each others back. Having no family to having one was strangely satisfying to her. It was the one thing she never knew she wanted or needed.

 _He_ had always made her feel like she was worth something. Bad days where she did nothing but want to mediate all day to great days where she let her face smile freely. Garfield Logan truly had turned out to be a very special person indeed. Her mind was confused as to why he would want to get married so bad. "It's silly." She would say. They had been in a relationship for almost two years, and they were living together. In her mind nothing was going to change by signing a silly piece of paper. But that Changeling was persistent and after another six months of pleading and begging she finally said yes.

 _"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Logan."_ The entire thing was surreal but as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek and gave her the most respectful kiss she had ever received she realize that he was giving her the one thing she never had. He gave her a surname and with that would come a family.

She sat with her legs crossed, her back perfectly straight. Her eyes were focused on each fabric as she moved her hands back and forth over the cloth. She was meticulous on her folding. Each item that was not to be hung up had to be folded straight lines and edges. Her long purple hair was braided down her spine and there was some music playing in the back ground. Glancing up at the clock she expected him to walk into the door any moment. As she folded a tiny lavender sweater she felt a soft thump inside. She took a slow breath as she placed her hand on her swelled stomach.

"Marie, you're very active today." She mused as gently pressed on the spot that she had just felt the movement from. The little girl inside her was active when ever she wasn't moving a lot. She looked down at the green shirt that showed her prominent belly, and let herself smile. Since finding out she was with child, Raven often pondered on how she could love something that was still inside her. She tapped a few times on her stomach then went back to folding the laundry.

The clock chimed and Raven looked over to the kitchen expecting to see Gar. _'He's running late.'_ Her brain thought. Something inside her twisted as she looked over at her commutator. As of late she was constantly worried that he was hurt. Or worst. _'A few more minutes then I'm calling Vic.'_ She stood and began putting away the clothes she finally heard the door open, and the panic feeling faded away.

"You're father is home Marie." She tapped her stomach once more before turning. She walked into the living room and smiled. "Hello Gar." She looked around the kitchen but didn't see him. Just then she felt him wrap his strong lean arms around her midsection.

"Hey Mama." He greeted softly in her ear. His nose was pressed to the nape of her neck as he breathed in her calming smell. She leaned into him soaking up his warm gleeful emotion.

"How was work?" She asked softly.

"Long, but we are making progress." He planted a kiss on her skin before telling her, he had missed her. He spun her around so he could talk to his daughter. Placing a green calloused hand on the top of her stomach he knelt and kissed the swollen stomach. "And I miss you little peanut, were you a good girl for mommy?" His mouth was still pressed to her abdomen, she loved watching him like this. He was so excited and overjoyed when he found out he was going to be a father, she didn't know she could make him so happy. Marie also responded to Gar's voice. She always began moving when he was talking. Raven ran her hair through his hair. "She's moving." She commented grabbing his hand and pressing to the left.

His face lit up as he felt the small movement against his hand. "I can't wait to see her, Rae. I know she's going to look just like her beautiful mother." He smiled moving off his knee and stood towering over her.

"You're such a kiss ass." Raven scoffed inching towards his mouth.

"I am, but I'm not being one now. If Marie comes out looking like you, I'm locking her away in a tower." He chuckled. She smiled softly before a soft silence fell between them. She stood on her toes moving closer and closer to his mouth.

"I love you." She whispered her amethyst eyes sparking like they always did when she confessed her love for him. His fang smile brushed against her lips as he answered. "And I love you Rae."


	3. Confessions

He sat on the hard pew seat, his hands fidgeting against the fabric of his black slacks. No matter how many times his green eyes caught Vic's disapproving glares, he couldn't will his green fingers to stop.

 _Not today._

Possibly never again if fate had it's way. His heart hammered in his ears giving him a headache and a slight flushed face. He pondered on when this unfortunate circumstance came about. ' _It's not your fault.'_ his brain reasoned

 _Lie.  
_  
It may not be his fault in the way that he didn't know about the relationship. According to most everyone, no one had any clue, including the super sleuth, Dick Garyson. So in that reason alone, was not why his guilty conscious was getting the best of him. What was weighing on his heavy heart was the fact that it had been nearly four years and he never found the courage to tell her.

Ironically she had picked a church of all places to get married. She had picked the small vintage house of worship not because she was religious in any way shape or form, she chose it because of the historic significance to it. The walls were hand painted with scenes of angelic figures dancing and singing. It was all a soft wood that creaked lowly with every person that came in. In the dead center was perfect stain glass window that was cut and shaped into perfect patterns. As the sunlight peeked through it cast different color shades of light.

There was a priest all dressed in black sitting on the opposite side of him. He was shuffling through a box full of bible versus and Gar knew that he was mainly here to supervise that that was it. There was a man, the justice of the peace, dressed in a suit and tie standing in the middle of the chapel marking different papers. To the left of him was a man dressed as the man of the hour. He kept fiddling with the black buttons on his tux.

 _He reeked._

Well at least to Gar's sensitive nose he did. It was main scent coming from him was heady black coffee, it was as if it had soaked into his pores. Combined with the gallon of coffee that Gar was sure he had to drink a day to obtain such a smell, he also smelled like black licorice. It left much to be desired in his eyes or nose for that matter. As for his looks, he was average looking, well the biggest factor being he wasn't green. He was tall pale skin that didn't have a single freckle making him wonder if he had ever seen the light of day. He had dark hair that rested perfectly in place on top of his head. He was build skinny having little to no muscle tone. That was the only thing in Gars favor.

Just then the chapel doors opened alerting the people inside. Gar tossed his head back and looked to see Jinx and Starfire. They hurried in and took their seats. Starfire waved enthusiastically while Jinx winked at the groom. "Please stop, your hands are making me nervous man." Cyborg voice cut through the air. Gar attempted to say I'm sorry but it was all jumbled and in a tone that seemed to make the near by flowers wilt. "Man, seriously? You need to get over it. You had your chance." Cyborg scolded. The Tin Man unfortunately was correct. Go back two weeks after coming home from Japan. Terra had returned and with her every feeling he had for her did too. But just like last time he was left with a torn heart and a bruised ego. And just like the first heart break she was there.

 _Raven._

He had noticed that she had been acting very strange and when she pulled him up to the roof to confess her troubled thoughts he kept his mouth zipped. _'I don't know how to truly feel about this.'_ She had said that night. _'but in the fact that we are teammates and friends I thought that you should at least now.'_ She had told him she had some sort of feelings for him. He couldn't believe it and stupidly he voiced just that.

He leered at Cy, as the Tin Man stood. His head turned and noticed the girls standing too. Jinx gave him a look and he instantly realized his mistake. He bolted up and whirled his head around so quick it was enough to give him whip lash. At the very back of the church, there she was looking like magnificent angel. Her hair had been pulled up away from her face. She was actually smiling and that was enough to send Gar's heart skyrocketing. She had picked simple. Her dress was a not traditional white but a soft robin egg blue with a lace overlay on top. Dick was at her side walking her down the aisle.

There was no music, her wedding, her rules. As they got to front of the pews she turned gave Dick a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to face her groom. His heart twisted in angst as he watched her. This was it the girl of his dreams was actually getting married. Everyone was seated and so began the quick process. A ring ceremony really. Vows were read but Gar hadn't heard a word of them. His mind was lost in sea of flashbacks.

 _Going rouge to save her from Adonis, watching her meditate in the early morning light. Begging her to try his best dish, tofu stir fry and the moment when she said she loved it. Giving her a penny for luck. Letting her sleep on his shoulder. Smelling her scent as she walked from her showers. Hearing her say she cared about him. Her voice as she mimicked his. The way her arms felt when she wrapped them around him._

In an instant he snapped his head up realizing that she wasn't his anymore. Over the course of a year she had drawn away and eventually fell in love someone else. How could he never tell her? He could feel Cyborg's computer eye staring him down as he shifted in his seat. This man had come in and stole his Raven, and he was just going to let her go that easily? Not even letting his heart confess his inner most feelings for the dark beauty? No, he couldn't let this happen. He shook his head and without letting his brain jump to a different decision he jumped up from his seat.  
 **  
** ** _"Objection!"_**


	4. Summertime NSFW

It had been a sweltering hot as the team made their way to the local ice cream shop. Star was bouncing, as her pink tank top clung to her perfect figure. She was humming a new song as she swayed back and forth. Dick was beside her looking like he had better things to do. He held Stars hand looking like he was trying keeping his annoyance down.

Raven wore a Navy Blue dress and a pair of black flats. She sighed and looked towards her boyfriend . "Are you going to behave?" She asked.

Beast boy put a hand on his chest, he acted hurt. He knew she was being over dramatic but he didn't care. "Me? Do you even have to ask?" his fanged smile appearing on his lips. He was in navy blue shorts, and a gray t-shirt. His thick hair in his eyes, he kept reminding himself he needed to get it cut but never found the time. She rolled her eyes but decided that it would be okay if he held her hand. She had been getting better at showing affection and although she was far from her other two love birds on her team, she was making an effort. She admitted to herself that she loved his goofy grin.

The five walked into the ice cream shop and Starfire sighed. "It smells wonderful in the creamed ice shop does it not?" She questioned. Raven nodded the sugary scent filled her nose and made her stomach turn a bit. She was never one for sweets.

The boy behind the counter was making fresh waffle cones and smiled as the team walked in. "Hey guys." He greeted he saw Beast Boy and nodded towards him. "B! My man good to see you." He noticed his hand in Raven's and couldn't help but smirk. "Brought your lady this time man?" Beast boy was no stranger to the ice cream shop because they were know for their many sorbets, so James was well aware of the dark beauty that Beast Boy told him so much about.

His smiled softly at the man. "I did," he thought about gushing over her , but figured it would lead to him being in the dog house. He took a deep breath and bit back all the wonderful things his mind had to say about the woman of his dreams. "Sweet. You want the usual?" He asked. Looking around Dick was studying the price board while Star had her face nearly pressed to the glass. Raven was looking from a far as her eyes caught the soft green ice cream. She knew exactly what she wanted then.

Cy was watching the love birds feeling sick to his stomach by all the sap. He needed to her himself a girl. Gar nodded. "And what ever my beautiful dark one wants." He smirked.

Raven stepped forward dropping his hand. "I'll take a homemade waffle cone and pistachio two scoops please." The boy got busy handing off a caramelized pineapple sorbet with coconut shavings on top to Beast Boy then he made up a perfect ice cream cone. Raven smiled taking it and giving it a lick. She was very satisfied with her choice. They walked over to a large table and sat.

Beast boy slowly began eating his he couldn't help but watch her. "Want to try mine?" She looked at his and then slowly opened her mouth. Waiting for him feed her with the spoon. Gar took a small bite, he carefully put the spoon in her mouth. His was tart yet still sweet. His eyes watching hers.

She mulled the flavor for moment before her little tongue snuck out and licked her bottom lip. "Good, but I like mine better." She answered. Taking a long lick of the green ice cream glancing over at him. Gar felt his mouth go dry his mind falling into the gutter. He carefully took a bite of his own in his mouth to keep from doing something stupid.

Raven watched as her friends joined each of them at the table. It was much cooler inside and she was glad walking to the shop she was flushed and you could see the sweat gathered along her chest. She felt a sudden spike of interest from her boyfriend but continued savoring her ice cream. Gar watched her carefully, grateful for the table seated over his lap. He took another bite trying to pull his focus.

Suddenly Cy was laughing watching his friends face. Raven raised her brow while Star watched curiously. She had picked mint chocolate chip and bubble gum sundae, that made the team shutter, but they were happy she hadn't asked for mustard as topping this time. "What is so funny friend?" She asked looking at Raven then Dick.

Cy looked to her. "How innocent you all try and act."

Gar felt his ears lowering and a blush creep across his face. "We're just eating ice cream Cy." Raven wasn't stupid or blind. She quietly licked her cone and slowly dropped her hand and rested it on his thigh. Cy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say man." He stated before taking a lick of his, burnt almond fudge ice cream cone.

Gar shifted slightly, both adjusting himself and letting his bare leg brush hers. He smiled at her for a second before taking another bite. Raven licked slowly watching his face. Her hand slowly moving up his leg. Gar was suddenly so thankful for his dark green skin praying it hid a tiny bit of his blush as he choked. "Stupid coconut flake." he quickly covered. He now couldn't take his eyes off her. Her lip curled slightly as she moved to his inner thigh. She seemed to be unfazed at all by him.

Gar swallowed hard, he knew it wouldn't be long till her fingers found his now painful hard erection. He did his best to keep up small talk with the others. Raven did eventual find something of interest and carefully let her fingers trace over his bulge. She licked her lips as she carefully bit the ice cream cone. Gar bit down on his spoon for a second as his length strained against his shorts. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around how a kiss was forbidden but this, _this was okay_?

Just then Raven felt her ice cream drip out from the bottom of her cone. She frowned as the green ice cream landed on her chest and rolled slowly down. "Damn, I'l be right back." She stood and gripped his shoulder. "Bathroom now." She whispered to his ear before walking to the small family bathroom.

Gar set his spoon down adjusting himself and praying for the best. "I'm going to use the restroom." he stated before disappearing into the same restroom she had gone in. As soon as the door shut his hands grabbed her hips lustfully pulling her to him. He growled softly as he licked the ice cream right off the top of her breast.

She smirked before gasping softly. "It's so warm... you know what the heat does to me." She spoke in a low tone. "Then you with the damn ice cream all those lust filled emotions." She reached between them and grabbed him through his pants once more.

Gar growled his hips thrusting into her hand. "Hands on the wall?" he agreed both hopeful and excited at the idea of how easily they could get caught in a small bathroom. Raven leaned in and kissed him deeply before spinning around. She could feel him pushing up her dress as her blue panties fell down to her ankles. A sudden chill ran down her spine as she was truly exposed to him. She knew that this was the main reason she was on birth control. After finding out he was in heat months earlier they when through two boxes of condoms it suddenly wasn't such a bad idea. She placed her hands on the cold tile as she knew pleasure was just moments away. Her black finger nails matched the dark floors as she took a deep breath she was quivering.

While she'd turned he'd freed himself, he desperately wanted to be inside her. He put one hand on her hip, and leaned so his chest was to her back. He put his forearm in front of her face. This was done for two reasons, one to keep her from hitting her head. And two, to keep her quiet. He thought she could bite him if her urge to be vocal got too strong. He knew they had to be both quick and quiet.

He only let himself take in the sight of her for a split second. He carefully ran his length over her lower lips a few times letting her wonderful slickness mix with his own. One swift motion later he was all the way into her.

He knew with as worked up as she had him this truly would be a quick. His hand that had been on her hip now searched out for her bead. As soon as he found it he built that pattern she loved. A mix of gently rubbing and rolling between his finger tips. In rhythm with each thrust that carefully found its mark. He wasn't going to play around. Not now when they both clearly needed this.

Raven groaned as her forehead hit his forearm. The feeling of being full by him was exhilarating. He pushed through her tight walls. Her body instantly fit around him like a second skin. "Gar..." She whimpered as his thrusts grew more powerful.

"I love the way you say my name." he thrust in harder. He was building both speed and intensity as his fingers kept playing with her.

The burn under her belly button was finally being stoked. She moaned again louder. "Oh Gar..." He was hitting that one spot that made her knees feel like jello. Her desire coated him and made it so he could thrust deeper and faster. She could feel it rising and knew it was just a few more thrusts against that sweet spot. Her hands clenched against the tile as she panted. "Gar. I'm so close." She wiggled around as the fire begged to rage on. She loved the way he made her feel.

He nipped her shoulder. "Me too love.." it was just a few more well placed thrust until he felt himself expand. He dove in as deeply as he could as he lost himself in her. "Rae..." he choked out trying to be quiet. She bit down on his arm keeping that scream in her chest inside. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt her body milk him dry. His warm body covered hers as she fell down from her high. She let go of his arm leaving a perfect teeth mark ring around it, then leaned in to kiss it. She hadn't broke the skin this time so there was no need to heal it.

Gar was fighting to catch his breath as his other arm instinctively her moved to her waist to hold her up. He ran his tongue over his lips. "God that was amazing.."

She pushed slightly and he pulled out of her. She spun around her dress falling back into place. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply. Humming she let her tongue explore his mouth as she ran her hands up his neck. She pressed her chest to his as she lived in the moment. Finally she broke away keeping her forehead against his. "You do things to me Garfield Logan." She muttered.

"I'm glad I do. "He whispered having enjoyed their time together. He carefully shoved himself back in his shorts before taking a deep breath. "You drive me wild." his eyes watching hers. "Should I pretend you've scolded me for being childish and thinking such crude thoughts?"

She smirked as she looked at him pulling up her underwear. "You know me so well." She answered. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Turning on some cold water she splashed her face to bring down that flush look. He sighed took a feel deep breaths washed his face and let his ears fall. He managed to look like a puppy just after getting his nose hit with a newspaper.

She smiled once more and grabbed his wrist. "You're the best." She kissed his nose then put on her best mad face. It wasn't too hard for her. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed her friends. "I swear if you embarrass me like that one more time you can forget about having any sort of _pleasure_ from me." She said loudly enough for them to hear.

Star gave the Changeling a sad look. She could only imagine how hard life would be being in a relationship with Raven.

"I'm sorry Raven... Really I am." he pouted slowly, he followed her like the lost puppy he was without her. "I won't let it happen again.." he took his seat and played with the last of his own ice cream for a moment. He let out a big sigh. Raven sat down and let the glare sit on her face. While under the table her hand gently stroked his knee and and waited for his hand to find hers.

Gar sat staring into his melting desert before his hand slipped into hers. The other taking the spoon and putting a small bite in his mouth. He'd admit their relationship wasn't constantly shown to the rest of the world but surprisingly he loved it this way. She was a little piece of heaven in his big complicated world and he would never trade that for anything.


	5. Undercover Feelings

The mission itself had been an easy one, but as Raven braided her long brown hair she found herself wondering why Dick had agreed to take the case. _'Because you're a superhero.'_ Came her thoughts. It was a investigation of prominent school, one that she actually wouldn't have mind going to had she not been a superhero. The team was required to flush out an weapon of mass destruction. The dean of the school contacted the team personally and begged them to look into the case after different chemicals were found containing anthrax.

Being that the school was known for holding honorary banquets for the Titans every six months they were suggested to alter their appearances as best as possible. They all got to pick there appearances but to keep the focus on the dangerous mission each one of them had kept it a complete secret from each other. This was only to help aid them in focusing. All corresponding was going to happen on a fake email chat room that Vic had made untraceable.

Raven had picked to be a student teacher interning at the pristine college until her visa came in. Her new identity was Samantha Hardy, the tall tan bomb shell, with her long brown locks she made all the heads turn. She knew her mission and role she'd play. She zipped up her boots and then made her way down to the bus stop from now on she was to travel to campus by bus. Once of she'd had straight to the main common area. She could feel every eye on her but she never stopped to give them a chance to catch up to her.

Her bag rested right against her hip as her soft lavender dress moved back from the wind. She sighed glad she had chosen to braid her long brown locks, how anyone could tame such long hair was a mystery to her.

As she opened the doors she saw a girl with fiery red hair and for a moment she was positive the short pump girl was Kori. As the girl stopped and apologized to the bench for running into it, Raven or rather Samantha just shook her head. No matter how she tried to be different she always stuck out like a sore thumb. Not to mention short and chubby wasn't Stars M.O.

"Oh. My. God." Came a shrill voice Raven grimaced and looked to see an average size blonde with bright hazel eyes. She wore a cheerleader outfit and was currently looking at something on the floor. Raven didn't have to be a Empath to read the bright aura to know instantly who this blonde was.

She watched from afar as star had clearly taken the social side to find her clues. She couldn't help but wonder where her other friends were.

Garfield head given himself a pep talk, he could be anyone he wanted. And he chose confident. He thought figuring out who his friends were would be easy He was surprised to be wrong.

He walked in with a bright smile, his olive toned skin fitting in perfectly with his deep green eyes and rich brown hair. His strides were long and purposeful, he found himself enjoying his new persona. His dark wash jeans fit him will without being overly tight, his fitted t-shirt hung just right on his build. Letting people know he was both well muscled and slightly on the slender side.

He'd chosen to be an undergraduate student studying field biology. He could bluff his way though anything a teacher asked him on those subjects if not teach them something. He stood tall, not being green did a hell of a lot for his confidence. He still has the same carefree attitude, with the need to make everyone smile. He'd chosen the name Zachary. And thought it fit him well.

Raven went about her day learning everything she could about the chemistry department. She figured that the best place to start would be there. As she moved along the hallways she spotted a tall lanky blonde and for a second her body told her it was Dick. Once again she didn't pursue. Her mission wasn't to pick out all her friends in there new personal identities.

"Mr. Finish." The professor announced softly giving her a cold fish handshake. She had to cease the urge to pull away and wipe her hand on the side of her dress. "Ms. Hardy." She answered looking around the room.

Zach walked into the lab space his green eyes bright as he spoke with the biology teacher. His thick locks of hair a mess, in his eyes. "So basically I'm your assistant?" He announced.

...

The rest day was utterly uneventful and as she typed up her daily report she found herself wishing that she had someone to talk to. She craved to be alone but now that she was... the silence was nearly eating her alive. She hoped that this mission wouldn't last too long. She quietly mediated before bed as her thoughts wandered.

There was a noise coming from the common space between the two tiny rooms. Zach carefully and quietly set up both a bowl of noodles and a game system. He'd sent his report already and wanted to do something fun to unwind from all the bore of school.

Sam when out side to get washed up for bed when a familiar noise caught her ear. She moved towards the music and saw the main common area. It was empty a side from one male. He was playing a video game his tongue sticking out of his lower lip. She moved forward. And moved in front of his eye sight. "Hello." She greeted. There was something about him she was easily drawn too.

He smiled pausing the game. His voice was smooth and sightly deep. His bright eyes looked her over. "Hey, I'm Zach." he stood up slowly and outstretched his hand.

She had to force herself to act like Sam and not Raven she matched his smile and firmly took his hand. "Samantha or Sam. I'm new and I couldn't help but be drawn to your video game. My brother plays the same one at home." She explained pointing towards the voice was rich and and a thick New York accented to it.

"He has good taste then. Nice to meet you. Do you play?" he asked his eyes watching hers. He put his hands in his pocket.

"I'm not very good." She answered taking a sitting next to him the back of her mind telling her to go back to her room. "So how long have you been going here?"

"Just transferred, for my undergrad. This school has an amazing biology course." He handed her a second controller. Sitting on the sofa, he fought the urge to sit with his legs crossed under him. She nodded taking the controller and letting her fingers feel around the buttons she had seen the green one play countless amount of times and she knew at least how to move her player. "What do I do?" She asked looking at the screen.

This particular one was more of the simpler games. "This button here is how you jump, this is how you go from running to walking, and this one punches." He showed her how to do each one.

"I know how the controls work." She reasoned but was glad for the reminder. "What is the objective?" She asked before closing her eyes. _'Damn it that's a Raven word.'_ She thought

He let out a soft low chuckle that emitted into the air. "So serious, objective is more a shooter term but good try. It's too survive to the end of the level and bring color back to the world as we go." he smirked showing her how when her touched things color grew on the screen.

"Sorry." She flushed she had hoped he wouldn't notice the word to much. She began to press the buttons and before long she seemed to have gotten the hang of it.

"Don't be sorry, it was kinda cute." They were quickly moving across the level. Filling the world with color between the two of them. He'd often protect her from monsters. Finally she yawned and looked down at the clock. "I should get some sleep." She sat down the controller and looked at him.

"Well if you ever need anything I'm a knock away." He pointed to the door behind him. With a smile he saved the game. It was late and he needed to get up early anyways.

She smiled nodded and stood moving back to the bathroom "Thanks for the game." She called over her shoulder. She moved out of the room her hips swaying as she walked. He watched her probably to closely as she walked away. Soon after he went to his own room. Something about her lingered in his mind.

Raven or Sam decided to get close to the chemistry processor and close to his personal TA. His TA was a small mousy woman with the name of Aubry. The next few days went as followed; she had her shirt started on fire by a student, Starfire made a claim that she had discovered the culprit of the Anthrax scare, which actually turned out to be a stupid druggie trying to make his own meth. The next day Robin sent a false alarm to the group and told them to be on the look out still. Vic nearly had his blown their cover after his hologram malfunctioned. She had somehow gotten a case work load grading quizzes for Mr. Finish. On the third day her spirits were lower than she had ever experienced on a mission. She found it hard to keep up Sam's happy go lucky personality and found herself acting more like melancholy Raven.

With no new leads and thoughts of staying in bed all day came into her mind she decided that she needed to get a cup of coffee. She walked down to the local cafe and found her eyes set on one word on the menu board.

 _Chai._

It was her favorite black tea and back home she would have it nearly every day. She gave a quick glance around before ordering. In her eyes she could see this only helping her calm herself. She paid and waited while the barista made up the drink. Her thoughts were else where and she didn't even see her dorm mate come in. "Sam!" Came the young girls voice. Sam walked forward thanked the girl and took her drink. As she turned her arm knocked into Zach's elbow dumping scalding hot drink all over her soft yellow cardigan and white tank top. She shrieked in pain as the cup fell to the floor and many turned and looked at her.

Her face flushed and she found herself ripping off the cardigan faster than possible. "Oh No." Came a girls voice and Sam knew it was the same barista, "I'll get you another. Hey Jack, we have spill get the mop." Raven had to hold back the tears and her powers as she stood feeling completely naked despite her now stained tank top on her.

Zach had been looking at a display of energy candies but quickly turned to see her after the collision. "I'm so sorry." he reached for near by napkins, his voice was sincere and apologetic. His green eyes showed his anger as himself. Like the entire thing feel on him and his back having been to her. "Are you hurt?"

The thing was she wasn't sure what to do in that moment. The obvious choice would have been to blow up and shout profanities at him the other one would have been to apologize and rush out before anymore felt the need to stare at her. Both those reactions wasn't Sam. So she took a deep breath the skin all around her chest and upper abdomen bright red. "It's a sign that I should just go back to bed." She answered her voice soft. "It's not a big deal." Her eyes were glassy as the emotion was racked in her chest. Even then she knew to hold it together until she was alone.

Zach felt an inch big, he got cold napkins and pushed them into her pink skin. "I think a cool shower may be more beneficial." With her now ruined shirt she grabbed a business card. "Can I just get a free one next time." She asked holding it out to the girl. She didn't want to wait for another drink.

The blonde's lips purse like she wanted to argue but didn't. "Of course." She wrote her name on the back and gave it back. Sam looked up at Zach her heart hammering as he did everything to make it better. "It's okay." She said stopping his hand from wandering down farther.

Zach sighed, his shoulders falling a little as she spoke. "No it's not.. I'll get you a new shirt at least."

"Please it's fine. I promise." She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. "It was my fault don't beat yourself up about it." Zach nodded. "I'll try, but I still feel guilty."his skin was soft and arm strong. His positive attitude seeping into her. She couldn't help but let her eyes flutter back as she soaked in his positive aura. "You know what you can do me a favor if you're not busy right now." She stated.

"I'm not busy at all. I only had morning classes today. What can I do?" he asked with a soft smile.

She bit her lip looking down at her shirt. "Can we go somewhere? Like to the park?" She asked unsure of what she was asking herself. "After I get a clean top of course" she didn't know why but she liked having him near she didn't feel so lonely with him.

"Sure, want to grab some lunch or something?" They were walking distance from the dorm rooms. He smiled, brightly at her.

She smiled once more and grabbed her cardigan she began walking towards their building. "I appreciate it and I know it's forward of me but I could really use a friend." Zach smiled. "I'm good at being one of those." He walked with her. His hair blowing lightly in the wind. She went in and found a clean shirt and put it on. She came out in a dark green shirt with mid sleeves. It was a round neck line but it didn't hide any of her cleavage. "Ready?" She asked.

He flashed a perfect smile at her before saying, "yes, I love that color by the way." he walked out with her doing his best to be respectful of her. She looked down at the shirt and flushed. "Why thank you. You should tell me about yourself Zach." She made a daring move and took his hand in hers. A wave of relief wash over her and she felt so at ease.

Zach shrugged walking with her. "I'm an animal lover, studying biology and veterinary science. While helping out a clinic in high school I lost the ability to eat meat. Feeding a baby cow really got me. I'm a geek, I love video games."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Holy shit I have a friend that is your twin." She cocked her head looking at him "well personality wise." For a moment she was thinking he could be Beast Boy but she pushed it from her mind because she had done that so many times.

"Oh, you guys close?" he asked seeing a large tree that looked like it be nice to sit under. His confident smile on his lips.

She smiled softly looking to the ground. "He'd say so but I wish at times we were closer. At the end of the day I doubt he even realizes I there." She followed him and let her hair blow softly in the breeze.

"I'm sure he knows your there. You're beautiful. If he doesn't it's his loss, my gain." He sat carefully under the tree. "Tell me about yourself."

She shrugged. "Not much to tell. I'm an chemistry major. I love working with my hands and have worked in a mechanic shop. I'm terrible at sports and I have problems facing the fact I was born a girl since I'm pretty much 100% Tom boy. I'm honestly boring." She smiled.

"I know nothing about mechanics, and pretty much fail at all things traditionally masculine. I'm clumsy so sports not a good idea."he smiled more. "You sound amazing." Raven felt her heart begin to sink. She of course wasn't anything like Sam. While she was good with mechanics she was terrible with her hands and often relied on her powers way to often.

And didn't have a clue in chemistry. Which that was more of any easy fix but she knew that her personality was much different than Sam's which show how great of an actor she was. It was funny how a little hologram chip in her Ruby pendant was the one helping keep up the facade.

He laid back on the cool grass. "I have a friend back home, our relationship is similar. I spend a lot of time trying to make her smile, she spends hers telling me how immature I am. And how stupid what I chose to do is. At the end of the day I think I'm more of an annoyance to her. "He turned his head to look at her. "But I think this fresh start may be good for us both."

Sam listened and nodded. "Well maybe she doesn't understand how to express herself. Or maybe she doesn't understand how you are trying to be sweet. I'm glad I met you honestly you have a very sweet spirit about you." She answered tucking her long hair back. "I'm glad I met you too. "He looked over to her and leaned over her. "Can I kiss you?"

Sam blinked a few times thinking she must have heard him wrong. She licked her lip and looked at his lips before looking back at his eyes.

' _This isn't part of the mission.'_ Came reason.

 _'Who cares he's a babe.'_ Countered happiness.

She could feel herself leaning and knew it would only take one word. She felt him grab her hand as she had a half laden stare glue to his eyes. The emotion he was giving off was sincere and she found herself drawn to him. With her answer on the tip of her tongue, she never got a chance to say it because his lips ghosted over hers and she finished the job pushing her lips into his.

The kiss started soft and gentle, with a spark. There was some deep connection there that he didn't quite understand. His whole body felt alive in that moment. His large hand held her smaller one, as his lips curled around her full bottom lip. He tugged softly on it waiting to see what response he got. He was a gentlemen, there was no doubt about that. Even with all his charisma and charms.

She let out a soft gasp as he nibbled on her lip. She snaked her tongue into his mouth getting her first taste of him. He was refreshing like her spearmint tooth paste. He let his tongue brush into hers, she tasted amazing. His eyes closing as he let out a soft moan.

She felt her power beneath her finger tips. She tensed her body emotions clouding her brain. She pulled away her eyes still closed she let out a deep breath, the excitement under her skin was buzzing. There was something special with him and she couldn't put her finger on why. Zach took a deep breath feeling his cheek flush. "Wow, so that's what they mean by fireworks.."

She had to mouth her mantra forcing her powers back down. "Yeah. I hmm, never felt anything like that."

Zach smiled. "I wouldn't mind feeling that again.. Maybe I could take you out sometime?"he watched her.

She gulped and for a moment doubts clouded her mind. She wasn't Sam. Sam wasn't going to be forever so was getting involved with a young college student really worth it? She bit her lip, Raven's apprehensiveness was getting the best of her. "When?" she asked.

"When ever you are available?" he watched her eyes, this probably wasn't the smartest choice he'd ever make. But this felt right. "Um." She thought for a moment sooner the better because the case could be cracked any moment. "How about tomorrow night?"

Zach nodded. "What kind of food do you like?"

"Anything I'm not picky." She smiled looking at him.

Zach licked his lips, his brain telling him all the things he wanted to do her. If she tasted that good he began thinking about how much he wanted to eat her out. "Alright I'll think of something."

"Perfect." She turned her head back towards the school. "Thanks for keeping me company. I feel better." Zach nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to do so." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Her eyes fluttered shut before looking back at him. "I should get to my class. I have a huge project a head of me." She said finally.

Zach nodded. "I'll walk you back." he stood up and offer his hand to help her up She took his hand and let him pull her up. As they walked hand and hand she began asking him different things waiting to know him better.

Zach came into the form soaking wet, his brown hair sticking to his face. Dripping onto his vivid green eyes. His shirt clung to every line of his chest. He had triple bagged the food he'd brought them. His pants were dripping onto the floor. "It's going to flood out there I swear." She smiled and let her eyes memorize his body. "You made excellent time for a flood." She teased taking the food from him.

Zach had to fight the urge turn into a dog and shake the water off him. He pulled off his shirt and wrung it out in the sink. "I'm going to at least put on dry pants.." he'd gotten a large array of food including veggie sushi, vegetarian curry, and other Asian style foods. And a large thing of Chai tea. She nodded. "I'll start dishing up food."

Zach came out a bit later in pants, a T-shirt over his shoulder and towel drying his hair. He took a deep breath as thunder crashed outside. Sam had made him a plate and smiled brightly up at him. She handed him his plate. "I love thunderstorms." She grabbed her plate and began eating.

"As long as I'm inside I wholeheartedly agree. Hope I did okay on picking out food." he set his towel down and took a seat on her bed and took a bite of sushi. "You're so much like my friend it's hilarious this is everything he'd eat. But I like the curry it's delicious." She answered taking a bite. Zach pulled on his shirt with a smile. "Hey good food is good food."he popped another sushi into his mouth. She was quiet listening to the thunder. As a loud clap sounded the room when black. She looked around her room and frowned.

"Have any candles?" he asked knowing he did not. The water beat on the window, as the wind howled through the trees. "I haven't seen it storm like this in a long time." She moved around her small room placing her plate on the desk. "I don't think I have any. But... She paused suddenly a small flash light turned on. "I have a flash light." She smiled wishing she had brought some of her lavender candles.

He looked around the kitchen and didn't find any either. "Well a flashlight works. I like candles better their kinda romantic." He looked at her. "I'm really kinda bad about this date stuff aren't I?" He sighed running his hands through his hair.

She chuckled watching him. The dark was casting shadows on his face making him look dangerous. "You're so cheesy." Zach grinned. "You love it."he was taking a step towards her he had ditched his plate somewhere. Instead of feeling fearful she felt her heart began to race from the thought of him kissing her. She had grabbed her mints from her drawer and popped one in her mouth. She'd be lying if she wasn't hoping for another kiss.

He read her thoughts as he was suddenly near her. His fingers ghosted over the skin of her cheek. His lips found hers just as lightning stuck outside the window. His heart almost instantly starting thumping against his chest. His tongue stole her mint. A small gasp came from her chest as she felt him kiss her. She began scooting up the bed bringing him with her. The flash light resting on the bed. His hair was still damp as he moved up the bed with her his tongue exploring her mouth his hand slowly sliding up her leg. Her hands moved into his hair as her back hit the bed. She hummed as she heard the thundering clapping. He was so intoxicating and she was too far deep, into the feeling of him to care about much of anything else.

His hands reached her hips and held her close to his body. His groan caught between them he keep his own hips back up slightly so she couldn't feel how turned on she made him. She moved her hands down slowly until they were up underneath his shirt. Her fingers were tracing each and every taunt muscle he had. They had passed back the mint back and forth until all they could taste was each other.

He moaned louder, his hips touching hers as his hands moved under her shirt. His eyes closed as he carefully pushed forward. Her skin was like pure silk, it made her skin erupt in goosebumps. Thankfully a loud crash from some where else sounded off. It was her powers but thanks to the storm it sounded just like Thunder. Her hands removed his shirt so she could felt every inch of him. His skin was smooth and warm, his lips moved from hers steadily down her chin. He moved over to her neck, then slowly changed from light kisses to licks and soft bites. His fingers pushed up her shirt slowly.

Her breath hitched as she leaned her head back giving better access. Involuntarily her throat let go of a moan. He felt his body jump at the sound as he pulled away long enough to slide off her shirt. It you listened closely a soft purr could be heard escaping his lips. That began their journey from her neck over the collar bone. He was so close his warm breath caressed her skin almost like a warm embrace. His eyelashes would flutter dancing over the soft expenses they explored as his hands moved again to her hips.

Lightning would crash illuminated the room, his bright green eyes almost seemed glowing in the sudden bright light. His golden olive skin was stretched smooth over his strong lean shoulders. His damp brown hair almost curling around his blinked a few times as she took in his features. As he continued to work his magic on her, the more she began felt like she knew him. His spirit was so familiar and she tried to reason with her confused mind. She arched up and let her hands caress the skin of his waist band. How far was too far? She asked herself. She couldn't possibly give herself to a total stranger right?

His mouth reached for the curve of her bra. He stopped and let a hand moved slowly to the clasp. His eyes watched hers asking in unspoken words for permission. He wondered if she could feel his heart beat, just like he could pounding through his entire body. She gulped feeling like she was on roller coaster. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see his eyes searching hers. Licking her lip she moved forward grinding her hips into his. "Okay." She whispered giving him permission.

He whimpered as his hips bucked into hers giving her a feel of just how much she turned him on. His hand released her from the bra quickly finding a nipple with his soft lips. She was in such a haze that her voice shook. "Az...God." she corrected. He pushed tighter, his tongue danced over her nipples. He kissed lower blowing on her belly button. He was lost in the moment. She couldn't find herself as his breath moved all over her body. She was so high and she didn't know it could feel like this.

He slowly kissed lower until he reacted her belly button his fingers slowly found their way to her waist band. His eyes once again asking, no this time begging for a sign to keep going. She looked over at him... "Zach." She whispered. She suddenly wanted bolt she was giving him too much. "Do you have protection?" She asked softly almost willing for him to say no.

He nodded. He didn't trust his words, he wasn't sure he was ready to let it get that far. But something about her stirred this fire in him. That burned to hot for him to put out. Like his very soul craved hers.

She looked down at him and let her emotion win. "Can we slow down?" She asked. He nodded again and moved back to kiss her softly his warm chest to hers. She sighed in relief, as his lips once more captured hers. Shifted again as his chest was pressed into hers. The skin to skin contact was enough to make her never want to forget him. The one thing that kept weighing on her subconscious was that she knew him some how she felt like she had known him her entire life. Her teeth caught his lip as she gently nibbled on it, giving him a taste of what he had done to her.

Zach in that moment flipped them. In one fluid motion she was now on top of him. He was giving her complete control of how the situation went from here on out. His moan escaped into her mouth as his hands trailed over her neck and back. Something here felt just right. Like in this moment this was where he belonged. Sam soft moan echoed followed by a huge thunder crash. She moved her lips down his jaw line before coming across his neck. Her tongue traced his jugular.

Zach 's moans mixed with hers. His hips rocking softly into hers. His hands trailing down her spine slowly caresses reach vertebrate. She gently nipped his collar bone. As the warmth of his hands warmed her skin from the inside out. Zach kissed her neck softly, this felt like heaven and he didn't want to stop. She bucked softly against him and raise her head to catch her breath. Her hands were on his chest.

Lighting struck and thunder followed closely behind. As this caused Sam to jump sightly pushing deeply into him. It was a small moan that the thunder almost covered completely, except the name. "Rae..mm..." He stopped, praying the thunder covered the slip enough as he now felt like an inch big. Why has her name slipped? Her's of all people? Sure, he was positive as shit he loved the Empath but he knew he didn't stand a chance. And here he was possibly screwing up the best thing that happened to him in a long time.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side tonight. She had heard his moan and her name. Her _real_ name. Her eyes grew wide as she stilled her entire body. His voice, the way it fell from his lips. With her stomach in her throat she looked down at his green eyes and instantly knew him. "Garfield?"

His own eyes matched hers as his brain screamed wake up. This couldn't be happening. Not possible, of all the girls on campus.. Wait, she felt he didn't see her? The conversation from the day before playing in his head. Did that mean she cared? Now his brain was spinning as fast as his heart was pounding. "Raven?!"

He looked up at her, the curves he spent so long imaging were now half exposed to him. And they were more glorious then even his mind dared to dream. His hands were still softly on the small of her back.

Everything was so clear now, why she was drawn to him. Why she felt so comfortable with him. Her thoughts drifted as she remembered telling him that they were close but she had confessed to wanting to be more. Every thing was falling into place. She felt her heart thump hard against her chest. Self doubt racked her as a new thought came in. He had picked Sam a beautiful girl that was taller and by all means perfect.

Using her left hand she carefully took off her red gem necklace. Her body shifted as she shank to her normal 5'2 self. Her long hair was shorter and dark in the light. Her green eyes were once more her bright amethyst. The tan melted away showing pure alabaster skin. "I'm not Sam." She whispered frowning moving her arms to cover her bare breasts.

He took a deep breath, he pulled her softly to his lips. He lingered there for a second. "And I'm not Zach." he slipped off the bracelet he'd hated wearing. His skin and hair slowly shifting back to green. His lips stole hers, if there had been fireworks before this was an explosion. He no longer knew who's air he was breathing, nor did he care.

It was all making sense, how easy he felt around her. The fireworks in the first kiss, when for so long he felt like another women could never make him feel as alive as she did. And now she knew his dark secret, that he though she saw him as both a child and an annoyance. But this, this was his chance to show her that he saw her. And himself that she saw him. That their fears were foolish misconception that worked to keep then apart. When clearly right here is where they belonged.


End file.
